


Curse Words

by IsntThatSplendid



Category: MCU, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Dad!Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter has some awesome curse words, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsntThatSplendid/pseuds/IsntThatSplendid
Summary: OR10 times Peter needed Tony and the one time Tony needed Peter.Peter Parker has a great range of vocabulary. Like, really great."Frickity frack schnizzle was my personal favourite."...But what's not so great is the amount of trouble that the kid gets himself into.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey  
> new fic!  
> I'll still be carrying on my other fics: Words Unsaid, and Who Are We? so do not worry :))  
> This fic is gonna be sad, funny, and super angsty. So get ready for one hell of a rollercoaster, because the ride is just beginning :D  
> i hope you enjoy!

 

 

"Oh _damn_! That looks awesome!" Peter Parker yelped with joy as Tony Stark held up the updated Spider-Man suit to show the kid.

 

"Pretty cool, huh?" The older man said quietly. Peter was speechless, and the man chuckled at the look on his face. "Alright, kiddo. I'm pretty sure it's past your bedtime."

 

If it was even possible, Peter gaped wider. "W-what? Mr. Stark, it's only like ten thirty, and it's the weekend. May's not even home! I can stay for way long-"

 

"No, sorry Pete. Glad to see how enthusiastic you are, but it's time to go. I've got plans this evening anyway. FRIDAY'll take you downstairs. Do you want Happy to give you a lift back?" Tony nodded, handing the newly improved suit to Peter who took it.

 

"It's okay, I know the way. Thanks though," Peter grinned. He was ready to give the suit a whirl.

 

"Hey - Peter, I know what that cheeky smile means. You are _not_ going out in the suit tonight. Don't even think about asking about trying the suit. Or asking about thinking about trying to suit. It's winter kid, so it's dark outside. Don't want you losing your footing and turning into a spider-cake."

 

"Uh - yeah. I know. That's absolutely _not_   why I was smiling. Wa- I was even smiling? Ha - I didn't even... realise! No! It must have just been a... facial... spasm." He paused. "Shall I go?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Okay."

 

Peter left and he could hear Tony chuckling behind him.

 

"See you later, kiddo." Tony said, but Peter was already gone.

 

\---

 

As awful a liar as Peter was, he decided that he could just take the suit for a swing and not tell anyone if he got hurt. He hoped that one of these new features wasn't a protocol that meant any injury aqquired meant Karen had to call Tony, but he also guessed that it wouldn't. Tony Stark was a busy man, he wouldn't have time to be looking out for a stupid kid like Peter, right?

 

He changed quickly in an alley. Tony was right about one thing, it was Winter. Yeah, it was dark, but worse it was bloody _freezing._ As he swung over Queens, he pondered on the idea of a spider-icecream. He was sure that's what he'd be after tonight. Maybe they sold those at Halloween! Halloween was the best day of the year. Peter made a mental note to buy spider-ice-lollies in October.

 

"Hey Karen - what are the new things Tony's added to the suit?" Peter asked. Yeah, he'd seen the outside of it, which was new and improved with this new texture and the eyes looked super-badass, but he wasn't sure what actual practical differences had been made to the suit.

 

"He's changed the design, as you have seen, and he has updated the Baby Moniter Protocol, along with new possible web types." Karen said.

 

"Oh... okay. What's the update on the Baby Moniter Protocol?" Peter asked reluctantly.

 

"One is that whenever the suit is in use, Tony Stark is notified, in case you are in any immediate danger and the notification doesn't reach him in time. Number two is-"

 

"Wait _what?_ " Peter yelped. "Rewind. What the _frickity frack schnizzles_ did you just say? So does that mean that he is watching this right now? He knows that I'm-"

 

"He was notified as soon as you dressed into the suit. He is currently driving to find you."

 

"OH MY GOD!!!" Peter yelled and swung faster than he ever had before. "What the _shit bisuits_ Karen? Can I get home in time? W-where is he? Oh shit I'm in such big trouble. I'm gonna be murdered. He's going to murder me. I am so dead, Karen-"

 

"You are not dead, Peter. However, the suit is equipped with defibrillators if-"

 

"No! No, I'm fine. Just an expression. How far away is he? I swear to the Lord of Candycanes _himself,_ if you say he's right here I will officially shit out a pack of cigarrettes _right now_." Peter sighed deeply, swinging around the corner and dropping into the alleyway outside his house.

 

"He is approximately ten seconds away."

 

" _WHAT?_ Oh God-" Peter quickly scaled the outside of his building as he could hear the engines of Tony's car getting nearer. He was in such big trouble.

 

"Peter, please be careful. You are climbing dangerously fast."

 

"Shut _up_ Karen! I've been doing this forever, I'll be fine - _woaH!_ " The breath caught in Peter's throat as he misplaced his right foot, and he slipped. Before he could shoot another web to catch himself, he was falling. It wasn't a high drop, but enough to wow the ouch-factor.

 

"PETER!" Tony yelled from below as he rushed out of the car. Peter landed on the ground with a disgusting and rather worrying _crunch,_ and as his head hit the ground he was knocked out cold.

 

"Shit!" Tony dropped to the kid's side, and yanked off the mask. "Kid? Hey! Can you hear me?" He lightly tapped the side of Peter's cheek, but the kid was unresponsive. Tony could feel a panick attack setting in. Why hadn't he just kept the suit? He pressed two fingers into the side of Peter's neck, and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a pulse, but the worry didn't leave as he could feel it growing weaker by the second. He hadn't even brough a phone, thinking all he needed to do was give the kid a telling-off and get the suit back, so he couldn't even call an ambulance. The kid seemed to have broken a few ribs and possibly damaged his lungs, so they didn't have much time if Tony was going to drive them. He looked at his car, then at Peter, then at the car.

 

God, this kid was going to be the death of him.

 

The man swiftly scooped the kid up into his arms and sprinted towards the car, where he laid Peter in the backseat and practically leapt into the drivers seat. The car growled as he took off as astonishing speed down the street, the night sky looming over him.

 

"Just stay with me, okay Peter? He called into the back of the car, even though he knew Peter couldn't hear him. He grunted as the car went over a bump and winced as he heard Peter roll off the backseat and hit the ground. He hadn't had time to seatbelt him. "Okay." Tony breathed in. "Letsa' go!" He mimicked super Mario's accent as he lurched the car forwards, driving at 110mph down the tiny streets of Queens NY.

 

 

-

 

 

Peter woke up.

 

And something smelt _good._

 

"Morning, Peter. Nice of you to join me."

 

"My pleasure?" Peter replied, his throat dry.

 

"Of course it is. It's only been _ten hours_." Tony deadpanned, laughing softly at Peter's expressino.

 

"Oh _crabsticks_ dipped in actual _shit_ ! May is gonna _kill_ me!" He gaped as Tony stared at him, a laugh tweaking the corner of his mouth.

 

"What did you say?"

 

"Uh... May is gonna kill me?" Peter replied, blushing red slightly.

 

"No-no. Before that," Tony said with pure amusement in his eyes.

 

"Oh... nothing... it's just a stupid thing..." Peter ducked his head. This was so embarassing.

 

"You seem to have a nice range of vocabulary Peter. I had a fun time watching the suit footage eariler - your curses really are something special. _Frickity frack schnizzels_ was my personal favourite."

 

"Oh, _no._ " Peter groaned and tried to hide his laugh. "I-I'm sorry. They just sort of... fall out. Of my mouth. When I'm under pressure. I dunno, really-"

 

"It's alright, don't sweat it." Tony laughed, then suddenly his smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of terror. Peter's heart leaped.

 

"What is it?!" Peter yelped.

 

"Oh frickity frack schnizzels - I have a meeting! I'll be late!" Tony mocked and stood up quickly, then patted Peter on the shoulder as he stared up at him with joke-anger in his eyes. Tony laughed and left the room, only to turn back a few seconds later.

 

"I'll see you later, kid. Just stay out of trouble, alright? I won't always be here to break your fall. Not like I actually did this time _really_ but you get what I mean. Bye Pete," and then Tony was gone.

 

"...okay..." Peter looked down at his hands. He couldn't promise that. He wanted to, because he knew that Tony would be _shooketh_ if he got into trouble again, but at the same time it was such fun, being reckless. Oh well.

 

Peter decided that thought was for another time, right now, the painkillers were starting to wear off and he was tired.

 

He'd just see what he thought tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to help Tony and Steve out of a sticky situation, but managed to get himself into a worse one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back with a new chapter. Thanks so much for all of your lovely comments :)) they mean so much to me. I hope you  
> Enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!

“Peter, honey, wake up. I made pancakes.”

It was three and a half weeks since Peter had come out of hospital. He hadn’t gone to school once, and just stayed at home playing video games and Skyping Ned whenever he was free. Any other teenager would have given anything to chill at home for a few weeks... but Peter? Well, he wasn’t just any other kid.

“Hmph-“ he groaned as May rolled him over. The smell of rich syrup on fluffy pancakes forced him to open his clogged up eyes, and his aunt smiled in front of him.

“They’ll be done any minute. I’ll bring them in for you,” and she walked out.

Peter stood up and crossed the room to his suit. He hadn’t worn it once since the accident. Tony hadn’t contacted him once, either, in fact no one had - the only people he had spoken to were May and Ned. Peter never thought he’d be more greatful that the two people he loved most knew that he was Spider-Man.

As if on queue, the kid’s phone rang. Tony.

“Uh... hi Mr. Stark?” He said awkwardly.

“Hey kid. Are you alright?” Tony took is time to answer.

“Yeah. Just peachy. Peachy, peachy _peachy_.” Peter paused, and Tony was silent, so the kid continued. “Peachy as the fruits in the trees. I like peaches. Do you... like peaches? I do. Peachy like the lipstick I stole from May’s dresser and wore when I was pretending to be Hannah Montana.” Peter winced. The other end of the line was still completely silent. God, why did he have to be so awkward? He tried to change the subject. “Uhh... anyways. I haven’t heard from you - have you guys been on a retreat or something?”

“No. But I just wanted to give you some... time. Y’know? You were pretty badly injured, I didn’t think you’d want anyone crowding you.”

“Well I’d say that nearely four weeks is definitely enough - I’m so pumped that you called, I am literally dead of boredom right now. Literally, I’ve died. You’re talking to a corpse right no-“

“Okay, okay Peter I get it.” Tony paused. There was something sad in his voice, and the silence stung as he stayed quiet for a second. Peter broke it.

“Um well... I’ve gotta go now, if that’s cool? May’s made me pancakes. Is there anything you wanted to talk about?”

“No, I was just... checking in. I’ll see you around, yeah?” Tony replied, then hung up before Peter could say anything else. Hmm. Something was wrong. Tony never acted like this; he was too quiet and miserable sounding. Maybe something had gone wrong, or upset him?

Before Peter knew what he was doing, he was changing into the Spider-Man suit and refilling his webshooters. He pulled open his window, and poised himself, ready to shoot his first web. It had been a while, and his torso still ached slightly, but he’d be fine. He also really needed a shit. Peter wasn’t one to go on about stuff like this, but it was really bad. He was pretty sure he’d shit while swinging across the city - that’d be funny.

And off he swung.

 

“Peter? The pancakes are-“ May stopped in her nephew’s doorway. She sighed, and glanced down at the pancakes on the plate in her hand, then at the open window. “... ready...”

 

-

 

Peter swung through Queens. Like a Queen.

“Whoohooo!!” The kid screamed as he catapulted himself through his hometown streets. God, he had missed this.

To be fair, he didn’t know what the plan was. If there even was a plan. But he decided that he’d head straight for the Avengers compound and see what the deal with Tony Stark was - if there even was one.

Peter arrived there in under ten minutes, and his heart leapt as he saw the great crowd gathering around the entrance to the great building. He dropped down next to them. He heard a few coos about how Spider-Man had arrived, but most of the onlookers were silent. What were they even looking at? What was the -

Oh shit-buckets.

Through a window directly opposite them, sat Tony Stark next to Steve Rogers, both tied to their chairs. Steve was on the phone, and crying, with a gun pointing between his eyebrows. Shitsickles. Was this a heist? Or like, was this a weird kind of way that the Avengers hung out?

Then it hit him. If this was what Peter thought it was, if they were being held hostage, then Steve was on the phone because it was his last phone call. Whoever was doing this had placed them directly in front of the window so that the crowd would see the bloodshed. But who would even do this? Peter was unsure what was actually going on, but he knew one thing. He _still_ needed a shit.

No, but seriously. He was going to go in there, and save Tony Stark.

And Steve.

 

-

It took exactly one hundred and eight point one seconds for Peter to scale the outside of the building, then realise he couldn’t smash the glass, and drop back down and find another way. Now, he waited directly outside the door that they were in. He could vaguely hear whoever this was barking orders at the two men, but not much else... holy i _nfected cows_... this shit was bad. Like, really bad. If the avengers couldn’t fight these dudes off, then how would Peter? Deep-fat-fry it, Peter had really thrown himself in the deep end this time.

He burst through the door, and used his hands as fake pistols and held them in the air. “Let them go! Or... else?”

“Oh no...” mouthed an exasperated Tony in the corner.

The man who held them hostage laughed, showing off his weird teeth. Yeah, they were nice and white like a fresh snowman in Christmas (Peter loved Christmas. It came second after Halloween in his list of favourite holidays.) but sure weren’t pretty. They were ugly and jagged. Like a sharks mouth. Peter decided to mentally call him Shark-Man.

“So... you must be Spider-Man, eh?” Shark-Man advanced towards Peter, grinning.

“Yeah. Pleasure to meet you too, Shark-Man.” Peter replied, then internally shat himself as he realised he’d called the man the nickname out loud. God, Peter would give anything to just grab that pistol and shoot the awkwardness out of his own head.

However, Shark-Man seemed to take no notice. He just kept moving forwards.

“You know buddy, you’re pretty stupid. For one, you should’ve brought more men to back you up. I’m not complaining from my part, but I’m genuinely sorry for you. Can you see it? The sympathy in my eyes? In all eight of my eyes? Yes, that’s right, I’m an actual spider under here.” Peter finished, and crossed his arms. That definitely scared Shark-Man. Absolutely.

“Oh, and you want to know what else you’ve done wrong? You didn’t wear a mask. So we’ve got you now, Sharky. Oh! And you have... no weapons except that little baby pistol. Aww, so cute. I would take that home and wrap it in swaddling cloths, and feed it from bottled milk every day, that’s how adorable it is. But this is getting pretty boring, right? So why would you be on your way before I kick your fishy ass outta here myself, and we’ll be chill. Sound good?” To be perfectly honest, Peter was proud of himself.

“Well... nice list of things I’ve done wrong there, kiddo. But what about the things I’ve done right?” Shark-Man’s eyes glinted, and he flicked his right finger. “And what about the things on the list her you got... wrong?”

“Oh yeah? Like what.”

“Hmm... that I should’ve brought other men to back me up. That shouldn’t be a worry anymore, Parker.”

The fact that Shark-Man knew his name was wiped from his busy mind as a circle of masked people walked in and circled around them.

“In the name of holy bumcracks... that’s a lot of guys. Big ones too! Ha ha... you could probably break my arm in one snap, right? No? Or... whoagaHH OH MY GOOD LORD HOLY _SHERLOCK HOLMES AND JOHN WATSON JOHNLOCK IS REAL_ THAT HURT-“ Peter screeched as one of the bigger men did exactly as he’d said, and snapped his right arm in half. Okay, great. How was he going to fight these nasty fuckers with one arm? Oh well. He’d have to make do.

Ignoring Karen’s warnings of misplaced and dislocated bones, not to mention bones broken clean in half, Peter leapt across the room and shot webs from each wall in the room. Yeah, he couldn’t hurt these guys, but he could trap em’.

After some cafuffle and confusion, and dodging about thirty odd bullets, Spider-Man had all of the men, including Shark-Man trapped in a giant spiderweb in the middle of the room. He brushed his hands together, acting like it was nothing, then stood directly in front of the criminals.

“Hey, Sharky! Well remember when I said how I’m a real spider? Well, you know what that means.” Peter paused for effect. “It means that now I have you all trapped, I’m going to eat you.”

They all started to scream and wail, and Peter cut them off with a laugh. “Oh, Boy, that was funny. I’m just messing with ya.”

 

Peter turned back around to Tony and Steve. He could feel his arm starting to heal - which in this case was actually a bad thing, because of how fuckerino’d the bones were. They’d be fixing in the wrong places. Never mind that could wait, there were more pressing matters at hand.

“You guys okay?” Peter asked, dropping down by the feet of his two hero’s, and untying them.

“Peter, what were you _thinking_?” Tony’s harsh voice shot forwards, and hit the kid square in the chest. Ow. Why was he shouting? “You could have been killed!”

“Uh, yeah, but you even more. If I hadn’t been here, you two would be dead as overcooked steak right now. Shouldn’t you be thanking me? That I noticed something was wrong when you called me, then came and saved your lives?” Peter asked. He was pretty pissed off, yeah, sure, he was an irritating and irresponsible kid, but he at least deserved a thank-you.

He finished untying them, and they stood up. The room would’ve been silent if it wasn’t for the awkward groaning of the men in the spiderweb behind them. Then all of a sudden, the hairs on the back of Peter’s neck stood on end and his spider-senses went crazy. However, it was too late to dodge the bullet pummelling straight towards his stomach.

“ _PETER_!” Tony yelled as the kid cried out and fell back, blood already leaking from the wound. Steve swiftly yanked all of the men’s guns out of their hands, in case they could free them again, then dropped to his knees next to Tony, who held Peter in his arms and had a pillow pressed against the wound.

“Jesus Christ, kid... it’s okay, you’re gonna be fine. Steve, call 911.” Tony said worriedly as he pulled Peter’s mask off his face.

 

“On it.” Steve replied.

 

Peter breathed in sharply. “I’ve really gone and cocked it up this t-time, haven’t I?” The kid said and tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

“Yeah, you kinda have, kiddo. But that’s alright. Because you’ll be fine.”

“I’ll probably die...” Peter said wistfully, and looked off into the distance. Of course, this was ironic, but Tony clearly wasn’t in the mood.

“Be quiet, kid. If you go and die I will literally bring you back to life just to kill you again. You’re not going anywhere, help’s on the way, Okay?” Tony said sternly, then his eyebrows furrowed as Peter began to slacken in his arms. The man shifted so that Peter was cradled into Tony’s chest. “Peter? Can you hear me? You need to stay awake, alright?”

Peter was finding it hard to focus. His eyes were messing around and kept on focusing on Tony and then unfocusing, and it was so annoying, like a bad camera. A really, really shitty god-awful camera

“I’m not a camera...” Peter slurred, then winced as he realised he’d said that out loud. His face crumpled as the pain in his stomach grew worse.

“Yeah, kid. You’re not a camera. That’s for sure. I mean, I won’t lie to you... if you were a camera, that’d be pretty odd.” Tony said weirdly, still with two hands pressed down on Peter’s abdomen. The sirens were outside now... the ambulance were there. Tony turned his attention away for a second, then returned it at the sound of Peter’s tired voice.

“I’m s-sorry, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry. I s-should’ve been better, but I’m a-an idiot. I’m a s-ssstupid spider and someone s-should step on me. But I just want you to know that I’m thankful, for every-everthin...” Peter slurred off, his heavy eyelids closing and his body going completely limp in Tony’s arms.

“No. _No_. Hey! Peter wake up. Wake up!” Tony shouted, shaking the boy. He wasn’t breathing. “Help! Someone! In here now, quickly!” The man yelled, voice cracking at the end. The paramedics rushed in and pulled Peter out of Tony’s arms, and immediately attached a breathing tube to him, then took him outside into an ambulance. Tony and Steve were checked over, but before you could say ‘frickity frack schnizzles’ Tony was going after the ambulance.

 

-

Peter woke up. Again. In a hospital bed. Again.

And something smelt _really_ good - again.

 

“Peter?” Tony stepped over to him. He looked like he hadn’t slept a wink.

“Why’m I here again?” Peter slurred.

“You got shot. Remember?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

“Sorry.”

Silence.

“Don’t you dare apologise. You did nothing wrong. You saved mine and Steve’s lives against someone that we hadn’t even attempted to fight, and I don’t know how to repay you for that.”

More silence.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah?”

“I need a shit.”

 

“ _Peterrrrr_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed - I actually am falling asleep right now. School is so much effort, and the late nights and early mornings are getting the better of me. Sorry, I hope you enjoyed it anywhoo:)


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is drugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS BEEN FOREVER  
> I’ve been super busy with watching Supernatural and playing video games.  
> Sike. Ha. Well, mostly. Well, partly. That too. But I’ve seriously been busy with schoolwork and stuff because I’ve started my GCSE which is a total bitch on free time.  
> But yeah, here it is. I was kinda worried about this chapter too. Not sure if it’s so great... but here ya go. Yeah, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> God why am I so awkward? Even when I’m writing it in a message. Help.

 

The amount of trouble that Spider-Man got into was ridiculous. The amount of injuries, cuts, bruises etcetera etcetera... there was no end.

However, the trouble that Peter Parker got into was on a whole different scale.

Well, where should we start? Everyday life, I suppose. How about the time he accidentally electrocuted himself with a toaster, or when he somehow _fell asleep_ standing up in the shower. Or perhaps when he tripped over his own foot and fell into a lake, or even when he rolled down a hill with Ned and impaled himself on a stick.

Yeah, they all seem pretty crazy. But anyone with this kid’s life would end up in bizarre and questionable situations like these. However... the most interesting had to be the time Peter ended up overdosed in a closet.

-

It was Monday.

Boring, gross, Monday.

And Peter didn’t want to go to school, so... he decided that he wouldn’t. He’d just go hang out in the area, you know? Chill out. Why not? What could possibly go wrong?

Pretty much everything.

Peter had decided to tell May that he was going to school, then bunk off. Just to... walk around Queens, chill out a bit, instead of dying of boredom at school - shitting his pants all day and waiting to go and patrol - he had the choice; either patrol now, or just hang out. He decided to hang out.

Peter turned a corner, starting down a road towards his favourite shop: **RORY’S COMICS**. This shop was literally incredible, the kid had read every comic in there twice over, back to front, and had borrowed every DVD and magazine that Rory sold. (Being friends with a guy who owned a shop like this? The literal key to living life.)

Peter pushed open the door and stumbled into Rory, who welcomed him with a smile.

“Hey, Pete! How’s my boy?” The seventeen year old grinned.

“Hey... I’m pretty good! And you?”

“Very good. Great. Awesome.” Rory said awkwardly, going slightly red. “Come here, I’ve got something to show you.” Rory ushered Peter into a room to the left, still smiling. Something in Peter stirred, his Spidey sense sending a shiver down his spine. Something was wrong.

“Hey - you know what? I’m actually... busy. I’m busy right now, and I have to go. So I’ll just see you tomorro-“ Peter was cut off as a set of hands grabbed his shoulders.

“Not so fast, Pete.” A cold voice echoed into the room. They were in the dark. The door shut. Peter could feel his breathing starting to become panicked.

“Woah there Rory... I’m a lil bit iffy about personal space and you’re definitely invading that right now.” Peter tried to say calmly, inching closer to the door.

“It’s okay,” Rory’s hands moved to Peter’s face, cupping his cheek, his fingertips brushing his jawline.

“Ok buddy...” Peter pulled away. “Believe me, I look in the mirror every day and want to kiss this beautiful ass myself, but I’m seriously not into this. I mean... we’re friends. Friends. That means - no dark closet snogging or anything weird, alright?”

Silence.

“R-Rory?”

Silence.

  
The closet door burst open and a stream of light came in. Multiple large, well-built men charged forwards, one grabbing Rory and striking him over the temple with the butt of a pistol.

“W-Woah, what the -“ Peter cried out as three more sets of hands grabbed him, pulling him from all angles. “get the hell off me!”

Two hands were suddenly pressed against his waist, pushing him onto the ground. Then on his shoulders and ankles, securing him. What the fuckerino bambino? What in the _ass_ were these guys doing? How the hell did this many of them even fit in a friggin closet?

The final hand landed on his jaw, forcing his mouth open. Sharp tasting liquid was forced into it, running down the back of his throat, burning him. Alcohol. Peter struggled against the strong grip - it was taking everything in him not to use his superhuman strength and get these sons of bitches the hell off of him.

Then his sleeve was being rolled up and something cold and hard was pressed against his forearm. It dug into his skin, piercing the flesh and dripping blood down his arm. Then the struggling ceased, and a cold but warm feeling overcame the kid. All of a sudden the huge men around him blurred together into a beautiful, smudged painting. It was guacamole gorgeous. Whatever these guys had given him... he felt fantabulous.

“You guys smell soooooo gooood,” Peter slurred, blurring ransoms out before a gloved hand covered his mouth, muffling him. But he didn’t care. He felt awesome.

Suddenly the sound of repulsers filled the air and stifled shouts from around him grew quieter and the people ran out of the building. Confusion. That’s all that Peter felt.

“Kid?” Tony Stark’s voice echoed into his ears. Of course. Wearing the suit under his clothes was a thing, and apparently having fun meant Tony had to come and save him.

“Peter this isn’t fun. You’ve been drugged.” Tony’s voice broke through Peter’s words which he hadn’t even meant to say out loud.

“Kid? Can you... r... e?”

“...eter”

“...ake up!”

Peter finally could hear the words being said to him.

“Christ, kid. You’re killing me.” Tony slipped a hand under the kid’s shoulders and one under his knees, then brought him outside of the closet. “Luckily those fuckers fucked the fuck off, otherwise I would’ve kicked they’re fucking asses. Do you remember anything?”

Peter shook his head.

“What the hell did these idiots give you...”

“Something frickity frackity terrific!” Peter burped loudly.

“Stop. Talk to me normally.” Tony said, growing impatient.

“I am normally talking you to me normal,” Peter replied sternly, feeling his eyelids growing heavier.

“I would check your vitals, but drugs are too obvious, and your behaviour is too funny. We’re getting out of here, kid. Right now.”

“Wh’re you...” Peter whined.

“T-I’m Tony. You know who I am. Christ, kid. And who’s your friend over here?”

“That’s Roaring. Roar. Rory. He owns the s-shhhop. I like him but I-I have to pretend thhhat I d-don’t...” Peter trailed off.

Tony paused. “Ok. I’m not even going to ask. I’ll leave that one to you to deal with, alright Peter?”

“Peter?” The kid echoed.

“Yeah, that’s your name.” Tony said cautiously.

“Name is not m-my Peter. Jus-just because y-you’re Stark of the Tony d-doesn’t make yyyou the boss,” Peter slurred as Tony lifted him off the ground again, calling an ambulance to deal with the unconscious Rory on the floor and the mess of the room. Tony tried to ignore the sight he’d seen before him as he’d entered the shop - the image of Peter lying on the ground as these random jocks leaned in closer to him. Tony didn’t want to know what would’ve happened if he hadn’t rescued Peter when he had.

Oh yeah - and he also wanted to know the deal with this Rory kid. What was this? A budding romance?

Hmm.

  
-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it? I guess I’m a lil rusty. Let me know - ily all and thank you so much for all your awesome comments. :))


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drugs from the previous chapter take their hold on Peter, and he needs a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey - I'm back pretty early this time.
> 
> !!! IMPORTANT THINGS TO READ GUYS !!!
> 
> 1\. This chapter starts of quite dark, and continues slightly like that towards the end. It's a bit of a change, I wanted more down-time with Tony and Peter, showing the more domestic side of their relationship.  
> 2\. I got an idea for one of the curse words in this by someone who commented, called 'tmisos' so thank you for that! And thanks to all of you for your awesome comments, they mean so much to me!!!  
> 3\. Someone also suggested to me that I make this fic a 10+1 instead of a 5+1 which I appreciate so much. I think that I will take that on board as I am enjoying writing this fic very much. Also, I believe this person is called 'Sherene', and I see that you have commented on pretty much every chapter and you are so so nice! Your comments literally give me inspiration to carry on writing, and your enthusiasm about this little fic means so much to me. So, Sherene, if you're reading this then thank you so much! You're awesome. *Thumbs up*.  
> 4\. A lot of you were confused about what happened in the last chapter, and I admit that it wasn't my best, and I'm sorry. I hope this one makes up for it. I tried to explain it in reply to most of the comments.  
> 5\. It's like 2am here in London right now, so I'm writing this with my eyes half shut haha. Anywho, I really hope you guys enjoy this slightly sadder chapter in awkward!peter's life! :D i love you all <3

 

 

Peter sat in bed.

 

It was cold. Dark. Empty.

 

He didn't know where he was.

 

One minute he'd been in Tony Stark's room, recovering from the bitch of a hangover he'd had after being drugged, and now he was in this empty void of nothing.

 

Then suddenly a colossal beam of white light filled his eyes, and the kid squinted as the world around him came into focus. 'The world' being the cafeteria at school. He could feel the warmth of a hand on his shoulder, and he swivelled around to face a worried-looking Ned and bored MJ.

 

"Peter? You with us?" Ned asked softly. The cafeteria was empty except for the three of them.

 

"Yes... I think so." Peter replied cautiously. Everything felt weird - disconnected, unreal. MJ came into focus.

 

"What's up loser." She smiled sarcastically. "How was your nap?"

 

"...Um... Fine?" Peter said. His voice sounded far away. Detatched.

 

"Kid?" Tony's voice made him jump. Peter turned his gaze to see Tony standing directly next to him. How had he not noticed him there? "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah. But can someone tell me what's going on? Where is everyone?" Peter stood. His legs felt shaky.

 

"Gone." Said Aunt May, stepping into his view from the other side. Ok... Peter was really confused now. This was too weird.

 

"W-where are you guys all coming from? I-I mean this room was practically empty a few seconds ago-" Peter's awkward laugh cut off as in the blink of an eye the room was filled with bloody bodies. The kid gasped and stumbled backwards. Ned, MJ, May and Tony circled around him, then Uncle Ben joining them. Salty tears brimmed in Peter's eyes, threatening to spill and burning his eyes, making it difficult to see. He choked out a sob.

 

"Hello, boy." Ben said coldly. "Remember me? The one you let _die_ on the street? Gunshot wound. Your fault, if I recall correctly." Peter's uncle said. This couldn't be real. No. This was literally impossible... no way.

 

May spoke up. "You lied to me, Peter. You _lied_. About everything." She said, stone-cold.

 

"I hate you." Said Ned, eyes blank. "You are so awful. Everything was always about you. You never once asked about me, how I was... you're so selfish, Spider-Man." Peter's best friend spat as more tears rolled down Peter's cheeks.

 

MJ said nothing, just gestured to the dead bodies across the room. Peter could feel his heart tearing into tiny pieces and crumbling onto the ground. "You killed everyone." Michelle stated. "All of these people. You could have saved them, but you didn't. You're a piece of shit."

 

Then Rory appeared. Peter's heart sank even deeper into his chest. No... not Rory. _Please._ The older boy moved towards Peter, then paused just opposite him. He placed a hand on Peter's cheek, and pulled him close into his chest. There was silence. Then a pain pierced Peter's back and he stumbled forwards, pitching forward onto the dirty ground of the cafeteria as Rory stepped out of the way, weilding the sharp, clean blade he had just plunged into Peter's back.

 

"How does that feel, Peter? To be betrayed?" Rory said, staring at Peter writhing on the ground.

 

"S-stop! Please - I didn't do anything. I never betrayed you, I swear-" Peter pleaded as blood dripped from his bottom lip.

 

"Yes, you _did!_ " Rory screamed, "All of these years, I've loved you! And for what? Me to see you and your _boyfriend_ Ned fist-pumping eachother and laughing side-by-side every day? You _broke my heart,_ Peter!" Rory cried. "All the days I watched you come into my comic store... ever wondered why I gave you all these _freebies_ , Peter? Really? Because I wanted you to notice me. You are a coward."

 

Peter was dumbfounded. "I-I never even... I'm so sorry, Rory, please. Ned is just my best friend... if I'd _known_ , I would have acted differently, just please give me a chance-"

 

"No." Tony stepped forwards. "Peter Parker. You've had too many second chances, boy. You deserve no more." Peter's hero crouched before him, and suddenly Peter was shaking. Violently.

 

 

"Wake up!"

 

"...t..."

 

"Wake up, Peter!"

 

 

 

 

"NO!" Peter screamed as he bolted upright.

 

"Woah, Jesus, kid... must've been some nightmare." Tony Stark sat on the edge of what seemed to be a double bed in white sheets, in what looked like a spare/guest room, where Peter lay in the bed. He was sweating crazily, heart thumping wildly in his chest. Relief washed over the kid. He was safe. Safe. Safe. That was good. You know what else was good? That _amazing_ smell...

 

"Kid? Was it a nightmare?" Tony broke into his thoughts.

 

"Yeah... it was..." He sighed. "How long was I out?"

 

"Oh, only about eighty-four hours." Tony said matter-of-factly, grinning at Peter's face. "Don't worry, I called May, everything's fine. Looks like this drug these jock-idiots gave you cause hallucinations. Seeing as you weren't concious for half of this time, I'm  guessing they came into your dreams." Tony paused, taking in the concerning look on Peter's face. "You want to talk about it?"

 

"Absolutely not." Peter said.

 

"Ok."

 

Awkward silence.

 

"I'm assuming you'd like some time alone?" Tony asked softly.

 

"Yeah. Ok. Um... Mr. Stark? Do you have any food? I'm just dying right now." Peter said.

 

"You are not... dying. But yeah of course I have food, that's a ridiculous question. Look around you. What do you want?" Tony smiled and walked off into a white room cornering off the bedroom.

 

"Ice-cream." Peter said. He wouldn't lie, he was completely _shook_ after that dream - it was so real. Gave him the heebie-jeebies with a side dish of weirded-out-ness.

 

"Flavour?"

 

"Whatever tastes like the definition of deliciousness." Peter said grinning.

 

"Right... kid, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Tony popped his head around the corner of the door, concern playing over his features.

 

"I'm great!" Peter smiled cheerfully.

 

"Ok... well, why don't you see what's on TV? Pull the couch out, I have a couple 'hours free, we can just chill for a while." Tony said while bringing in two bowls of icecream.

 

"Oh-em-gee. I'm about to fricking eat fricking dinner with fricking _Iron Man_ !" Peter squealed, then landed in a heap on the couch. Everything around him spun for a second. The drugs were definitely still wearing off, God... he felt awful. But he couldn't say that. He had to be ok. He wanted to be ok.

 

"Alright, kiddo, what d'you want to watch?" Tony sat down next to him, and the unfamiliar feeling of the couch dipping down with someone else's presence next to the boy stirred something in him. "Kid?"

 

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked quietly.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can I please ask you something?" Peter inquired, his speech still slightly slurred and eyes unfocused.

 

"Sure kid, whatever you need."

 

"Am I a piece of shit? Did I... am I responsible for all of those deaths of the people I can't save?" The kid's voice wavered.

 

"Wow. I have no idea where that came from. But no, of course not. That's an awful thing to say, Peter. You are only fifteen, for Christ's sakes. You shouldn't have this much weight on your shoulders, alright? If you ever need someone to lift some of that shit off, I'm the guy to come to, okay?"

 

"Ok." Peter replied.

 

"Good. And promise me that next time these fuckers come to beat you and your 'friend' Rory up, you'll actually fight back? Not just sit there and take it. I get it, don't use your powers, but still. You need to be able to take care of yourself in both lives." Tony asked.

 

"Yeah." Peter said. There was a pregnant pause. "I will. For sure. I'll kick em in the ass. In the mother-trucking _ass._ I'll kick em where the sun don't shine. I'll kick their _at sign-dollar sign-dollar sign-s_ the fuck outta Rory's store. Ooh that was a good one, right Mr. Stark? Get it? I was saying _ass_ but using numerics! So like for the _a_ , it'd be the _at-sign-_ "

 

"Alright, alright Peter. Understood. Point taken. That was a very interesting way of saying that word kid. A+." Tony smiled.

 

"Thanks!" Peter said, oblivious to Tony's sarcasm. One day that naivity would get him killed, he swore... "But I'll totally kick em out of Rory's store. That is if they go there again. Actually that gives me a proper, pretty good way to show off to Rory..." Peter paused, going red.

 

"Don't worry kid." Tony chuckled. "Good luck on that one. I just want you to know you've got someone to turn to." Tony said, and it genuinly reassured Peter. Subconsiously the kid leaned into Tony's arm as a programme showing _Epic News Fails_ played before them. Tony placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. He had meant what he'd said - he would look after and protect this damn kid as well as he could, even if that meant putting himself in danger. Something about the innocence in his young eyes just drew him like a magnet... he needed someone to look out for him.

 

"Thanks Tony." Peter said tiredly, then went slack as sleep took the wheel. Tony smiled at the kid's comfort, although he would never know of the image of the destroyed and bloodied bodies burnt into the inside of Peter's skull.

 

But Peter was ok.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets into yet more serious shit.  
> With more ridiculous swears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY.  
> I really hope none of you have given up on me... it’s literally been forever and I don’t know how to apologise enough. But here I am, back again. And merry Christmas! Or happy holidays, if you don’t celebrate. I hope you all have/ had a great day, and I love you. I hope you enjoy this seriously late chapter, and forgive me for being such a lazy botch.  
> Happy Chrysler.

Peter Parker woke up.

Bolting upright in bed sweating had become disturbingly common for him these days, but tonight, instead of forcing himself back to sleep into the terror or nightmares, he got out of bed and left the house.

The kid was half spider, for Christ’s sakes, so he could be stealthy when he needed to - meaning May wouldn’t hear him leave, and if he was lucky he could get back before she woke up.

Three minutes later, Peter was swinging over the streets of Queens NY. It was amazing, as ever - the angular city bouncing in the vivid colour of the sunset, the orange glow so welcoming it felt like civilisation was grinning up at him. At him. Spider-Man. He saved people... that made him a hero. Thats something worth living for, he thought.

“Crapsnacks!” He shouted as his suit suddenly lit up and Tony’s voice entered his ears. Fuckery dickery. He’d forgotten Tony could see when he used the suit. Shit, man... he was getting way too careless these days.

“Peter Parker! What the hell are you doing out at this ridiculous time?” Tony’s angry voice echoed from ear to ear in Peter’s mask.

“Uhh... what? I dunno what you’re even talking about sir. I’m just... well, it’s actually not even that late, it’s-“ Peter was cut off.

“5am! It’s 5am, Parker, and you have a Spanish quiz tomorrow, and you’re gonna miss it. Again. Not to mention the rest of school and your learning. You won’t get that maths achievement you want so badly to show it to Lizzie if you’re falling asleep in class!” Tony nagged.

“It’s L-Liz. It’s Liz. Not Lizzie, and... how did you even know about tha-“

“Enough said. Go back home, kiddo. I’m serious. It’s way too late to be out, you could get hurt and I don’t want that on my conscience.”

“Well the thing is, Mr. Stark, it’s not even late. It’s just a different time where you are because of-“

“Don’t you goddamn dare say ‘timezones’. Peter Parker. We live in the same fucking city. We don’t have a different time zone! Now go to bed or I’ll call may to come out and get you.” Tony finished.

“No!”

“Yes.”

“Smack-bum packets. Mr Stark, I’m begging you-“ Peter broke off as a huge crash echoed from behind him.

“Kid, what was that?” Tony asked in a strange voice.

“I... I dunno. I should go and check it out.” Peter decided and prayed his voice sounded stern enough.

“No.”

Damn it.

“Why? Mr Stark it could be serious! Remember what happened last time you didn’t listen to me? Huh? Well that turned into shite-covered kitkats made of copper, didn’t it?” He paused for dramatic effect. “Well?”

Tony sighed, exasperated. “Look, kid, you’re not going out there. Alright? Not alone anyway.” Something had changed in Tony’s voice. Perhaps he’d noticed something in Peter’s voice, or... was he just bored of arguing with a stupid kid? “I’m gonna come with you.” He said finally.

“You’re... what?” Peter’s jaw dropped. “Nononononono Mr. Stark! That’s ok! There’s no need! I’m gonna be absolutely fine. Don’t even worry. I don’t want you to waste your time or put yourself in danger because of me. So just-“ Peter paused as he felt something sharp in the back of his neck.

“Peter?”

Everything around him spun for a second, where he stood on a rooftop, until it went back to normal again.

“Uh- yeah I’m fine.” He said. Another bang came from the same direction, and another sharp pain blasted into his neck. He let out a sharp gasp and Tony obviously picked up on it.

“Kid? What the hell’s going on? Are you ok?” Tony questioned, and Peter could hear shuffling as though the man was already getting prepared to come and drag Peter’s lame ass out of danger once.

“I-“ Peter stopped short again as he pulled what felt like a dart out of his neck. On it was engraved a tiny symbol, what looked like a sniper rifle next to a sparrow. “Mr. Stark? Can you access my suit’s camera?”

“On it.” Tony paused as he studied the strange dart through Peter’s eyes. Then he sucked in a breath.

“Umm... Mr. Stark? Everything ok back there? You sounded a lil’ bit iffy there. I mean I dunno if you’ve got asthma now or what, dude, but that sounded like a scared ga-“

“Peter, shut up.”

“O-ok.”

Silence.

“Get the hell out of there, now.” Tony’s voice sent a shiver down the kid’s spine.

“What? Why? What does the symbol mean?” Peter pried.

“Just forget it! Did it hit you? Did one of these darts hit you?” Tony’s voice was desperate and panicked.

“Uhhh-“ Peter began to panic too and couldn’t form words. Embarassing.

“Answer me, Parker!”

“Yes! Yes. It did. One in the back of my neck and one in the side... they look like darts. I got dizzy for a second but then it passed. It must be my healing factor fighting whatever that is, off.” Peter spat.

Tony audibly groaned. “Ugh, kid... you just had to get hit, didnt you? Do you even fucking know what these things are?” 

“Darts?”

“No. Well technically, yes, but they are poisoned with the most deadly chemical in existence. The symbol - it’s a horrific band of people who I thought we’d managed to take down, but apparently they’re back.” Tony shouted over the noise of his suit’s now blasting thrusters

“Wait.. so you know these guys??” Peter yelled, until another spike of pain hit him.

“Forget it. Questions later. You have to get the hell outta there, fast, kid. The effects of the dart will take on soon and I need to be with you so that I can...” he paused. “Just get out, alright?”

When Peter didn’t answer, Tony tried again.

“Kid! Now is not the time for silent treatment! You are in serious, grave danger. Get. Out. Of. There. Now!”

Little did Tony know, Peter was toppling downwards. Lower and lower towards the concrete below, the knock on effect of the dart having knocked him unconscious. Tony would save him though... right?

It looked like the hard, cold concrete rushing up to meet him wouldn’t be so forgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as ever: Peter is in some deep-ass shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Bc I love you guys so much (and I’m a nice person ;)) I decided to post this chapter early. Thank you all so much for your awesome feedback as always! Next chapter will officially be coming out... NEXT YEAR! So I’ll see you guys then hahah. Enjoy!

 

_**Last time:** _

“ _Did it hit you? Did one of these darts hit you?” Tony’s voice was desperate and panicked._

_“Uhhh-“ Peter began to panic too and couldn’t form words. Embarassing._

_“Answer me, Parker!”_

_“Yes! Yes. It did. One in the back of my neck and one in the side... they look like darts. I got dizzy for a second but then it passed. It must be my healing factor fighting whatever that is, off.” Peter spat._

_Tony audibly groaned. “Ugh, kid... you just had to get hit, didnt you? Do you even fucking know what these things are?”_

_“Darts?”_

_“No. Well technically, yes, but they are poisoned with the most deadly chemical in existence. The symbol - it’s a horrific band of people who I thought we’d managed to take down, but apparently they’re back.” Tony shouted over the noise of his suit’s now blasting thrusters_

_“Wait.. so you know these guys??” Peter yelled, until another spike of pain hit him._

_“Forget it. Questions later. You have to get the hell outta there, fast, kid. The effects of the dart will take on soon and I need to be with you so that I can...” he paused. “Just get out, alright?”_

_When Peter didn’t answer, Tony tried again._

_“Kid! Now is not the time for silent treatment! You are in serious, grave danger. Get. Out. Of. There. Now!”_

_Little did Tony know, Peter was toppling downwards. Lower and lower towards the concrete below, the knock on effect of the dart having knocked him unconscious. Tony would save him though... right?_

_It looked like the hard, cold concrete rushing up to meet him wouldn’t be so forgiving._

  
**_\- NOW -_ **

  
Tony Stark’s fear and worry grew as the void of silence coming from the kid’s intercom dragged on.

“Peter! Can you hear me?!” Tony yelled, while taking off into the early morning sky, his repulsors blasting and terror gnawing at his chest.

Meanwhile, Peter was still falling. He had chosen a ridiculously high building to hang out on, but then again, he hadn’t exactly been expecting to be knocked out by a poisonous dart fired by an apparent dangerous mafia man.

But finally, he hit the ground.

With a crack.

For a second, through his hazy unconscious mind, the excruciating pain got through to Peter and he let out a whimper - his insides felt like they were made out of rice. Or something. Crumbling, broken, smashed... his healing factor would’ve provided some kind of protection, but not enough for him to get up and sprint. That reminded him... what was he running from?

At that moment, two boot-clad legs stomped down in front of him, then a gloved hand reached down and grabbed him by the chin, forcing his face upwards. The man’s teeth looked like over cooked fries and his breath smelt like charred flesh. Gross.

“Yep, this is the kid.” He finally rasped, then let Peter sag back onto the ground.

“Get him in the back of the truck,” another voice from a few steps away said harshly. Then a bag was shoved over Peter’s head, and he saw nothing.

-

“Damn it, damn it...” Tony tried to hold his shit together as he shot across the sky, scanning for signs of the stupid kid that he cared oh so much about. “GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!” He yelled, until a beam suddenly appeared in his sights, and FRIDAY’s hopeful, mechanic voice filled his ears.

“Peter Parker has been found. Tracking complete.” She said somewhat proudly. However, as Tony lowered towards the ground, a shiver ran down his spine. He could see the tiny infrared glow that was Peter, but he was in the back of a truck, which was moving fast, and appeared to have a-

“Shit!” Tony dodged a bullet shot straight at him. There was a man leaning out of the window, shooting at him with an AK-47. That would stand no chance against Iron Man.

That was, until the man pulled out the grenade launcher.

“Mother fu-“ Tony blasted his hand repulsor at the incoming shot, and knocked it down, meaning the grenade blew up on top of a row of houses. Tony shot back at the truck, aiming for the wheels to slow it down. He failed. Then all of a sudden, the yellow glow that was Peter moved swiftly and a spark of hope kindled in Tony that perhaps the kid had escaped - but no! Of course not. The Spider-Man suit had been chucked carelessly out of the window, which meant Tony had much less of a chance of tracking the kid.

At least he had his sights on the truck...

-

Peter woke up, again.

And something smelt... fucking disgusting.

It was that same smell that jackass who’d kidnapped him had had on his breath - charred, burnt flesh. It made the kid gag, and the movement send a shiver down his spine, leading to him crying out in pain as his many broken bones groaned in disagreement.

His eyes shot open when he realised he was just in his boxers. What the... how had this even happened? The kid could feel a fever spiking, and a single tear trailed down his cheek as he hugged his knees. He wasn’t getting out of this one. Every one of his bones was completely and utterly fucked, and an injury to the head was a bitch as it was. His healing factor wouldn’t do any good. Yes, it had protected him from what the extent of the fall could’ve done to him, but if his bones healed in the wrong places, that wouldn’t do any good...

And once again, the pain knocked him out.

—-

  
When Peter regained consciousness finally, he was in a dimly lit room, his surroundings somewhat similar where any amount of light was let in, in a circle made of ash, surrounded by people with the same disgusting smiles as the charred-flesh man.

He was tied to a chair. Still in his boxers, but with what felt like a crown on his head, and... was that... Hello Kitty slippers on? What the fuck...

“Our ruler is awaken!” One man called, and a crowd of people Peter hadn’t seen began to cheer.

Peter shook, hard, trying to loosen the bindings keeping him tied to the chair. As far as he could tell, he was no longer injured. He wasn’t in any kind of pain, and he could move fine, despite the constraints. This was seriously weird.

“Princess! Speak to us!” One man shimmied towards Peter and grinned.

“Um... me?” Peter mustered.

“Yes, her majesty, we want to here of your great adventures!” The man cried into the room.

“Excuse me? Her majesty? Do I look like a frickity fracking girl to you?” He paused. “Y-you know what? That’s fricking twice. Twice, someone’s mistaken me for a girl in my lifetime, and yeah I’m not exactly old and wise, but quite frankly I’m sick of it. And... Hello Kitty slippers? Really?” Peter finished, then under his breath, added; “I’m way more of a My Little Pony man.”

“We are sorry, your Highness. So you are the Prince. Jasbie! Bring in the Princess!” And once again everyone cheered.

Peter Parker’s jaw dropped in disbelief. This? This is what all of this built up tension is for? A bunch of cave men giving him a coronation?

And who was the Princess? From the outside, these guys had guns, and serious weaponry, making them seem intimidating, but what the bloody shitty titties was this? It was laughable, honestly.

Until they brought in the Princess.

“No...” Peter gasped.

“Yes!” The crowed cheered and clapped. Peter could feel his chest tightening in panick. No. No. Anyone but them...

“And here is our Princess! Today, these two mutants will marry, and live under our rooves!” The charred-flesh breath man cheered insanely, maniacle laughter following.

Oh.

Then it hit him. He was in an insane asylum.

That’s why he’d recognised it - May had read him an article about it in the news last week: Devanche Hospital for the Insane, havoc wrecking the halls, blood smeared everywhere, nurses and doctors either murdered, escaped or forced to take their own lives as a way out of that terrible place. Everyone had escaped. It had been a mystery, and remained one as each and every patient had stayed inside the asylum. The government and police had attempted to get in, but it resulted in 14 dead officers, flesh chewed to pieces, and 2 suicides later that week because of the horrors seen. That would explain how these nasty fuckers had got hold of such weapons and vehicles but... why? Where was Tony? Peter seriously needed him. Right now.

And somehow, Peter was here, now, in front of this ‘princess’, who sat also tied to another chair, unconscious.

Of all people, why, and, not to mention how, did they pick this person?

Peter was broken out of his trance of realisation when he noticed the silence around him. He grew even more panicked as someone edged nearer to him.

“Here is our Prince, Mr. Peter Parker, and here-“ he gestured flatly to the unconscious person opposite Peter, “is our Princess. Rory Jenson.”

 

 

 


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry i’m so late.. i’ve been super busy with, well, everything. l hope you’re all still here and haven’t given up on me.

Peter couldn’t believe it.

Rory. Rory Jenson. HIS Rory Jenson.

He couldn’t help it. The sight of his.. ‘friend’, despite how bloody and unconscious, caused his cheeks to flush. His gaunt, lean frame, high cheekbones, light freckles and soft pale lips... oh how long Peter had waited to lock those with his own...

No.

He didn’t have time for this. Peter shook himself. He was being held fucking hostage in an insane asylum.. no way was he about to-

Oh, fuck.

Great. Now he had a boner.

“PRINCESS!” The man yelled. Peter was shaken out of his imagination and back into the disgusting room. The kid shrunk back into the chair he was tied to. God, if he wasn’t tied up this would be so much easier to hide. And he was only in his boxers... This was literally it... last remaining shred of what was left of his dignity - gone.

“Jasbie. Awaken our Princess.” The man said. In all honest? This was hella fucking confusing. This guy changed their titles basically every other word. One minute, Peter was this ‘Princess’, the other, Rory was. What the hell was going on here?

Although he couldn’t exactly expect these crazy dudes to know what they were talking about.

Peter watched as ‘Jasbie’ crossed the huge room, picked up a bucket of fuck-knows-what, and hobbled back over. Peter cocked his head and frowned. What was in there?

Then suddenly out poured a shit tonne of freezing water, and seconds later, Peter felt the same pour over his head. Where had that even come from?? He cried out as a cold zap shot down his spine and straight to his groin. (At least that killed the boner.)

“JESUS, FUCK” he gasped, “what the hell, man? I’m awake! I am awake! That was totally fucking unnecessary-“ Peter was cut off as a second load was poured down his neck. “FUUUUCK!”

He sat there shivering.

There really was no way out of this... he pondered as he watched them dump several buckets over Rory’s head. Why wouldn’t he wake up? A strange feeling.. like a weight dropped to his stomach. What if he was dead? Dead and gone? No. No...

Then all of a sudden, the cold from the bucket was gone. He felt nothing. Everything was suddenly so much clearer... like he was looking at it through a lens. It was sharper. He could see everything and feel everything. Either this was a start of a sensory overload, or the shock had given him some kind of a boost and he could use this to his advantage.

Everything flooded in at once.

There was a double set of doors directly behind him. A chandelier hanging from the ceiling between him and the chair Rory sat upon, held up only by a rope that was tied to a stand by the door. He flicked his eyes across the ceiling. Yes. Three more chandeliers, attached to the same piece of rope. If he could just get out of these bounds and over there, he could break the rope and all three would come crashing down, taking out most of these insane people. But he’d have to get Rory out of the way first. Wait.

Rory.

Peter suddenly remembered something the man had said. After Peter had woken up, before they brought in Rory.

“Today, these two mutants will marry, and live under our rooves...”

“Today, these two mutants will marry...”

“These two mutants...”

These two mutants.

 

Two. Two mutants.

No way. This wasn’t possible. Peter must’ve remembered it wrong.

But no... it was clear as day. Rory must be... how was this possible?

“P-Peter?” Rory’s hoarse, shaky voice came from across the room.

Now was his chance. He just had to break out of these bounds, grab Rory, and fuck off out of here. These gnawing questions would have to wait.

The teenager gritted his teeth and growled as he tensed himself up, tightening his muscles and pushing outwards at his full strength. He could break a guy’s neck with one punch, for Christ’s sake, he could break out of these fucking chains.

His ears were ringing and he could feel a trail of blood dripping from his nose from the pressure. He scrunched his eyes shut. Screamed louder. He could do this.

Snap.

They were broken.

The crowd around them of these insane, merciless, dirty people stared on in disbelief. Peter could feel Rory’s weak eyes on him. He stood, the chains clattering to the floor.

Then in the blink of an eye, he was over by the rope tied to the stand. Ripped it with one twist and a pull.

One by one, the chandeliers fell.

And the screaming began.

Everything was in slow motion as Peter sprinted towards Rory, lunging at the last minute, grabbing the chair he was tied to and shooting out of the way.

Bang.

Everything went white.

 

-

 

“Christ on a fucking tricycle.” Tony spat as he halted outside the huge building. He’d been thrown of course a few times until he’d finally managed to get back on track, and followed the kids location using an extremely impressive high-tech tracking device, which used Peter’s specific heat signature to find him. Only to be used in emergencies.

Although every day with Peter was an emergency wasn’t it? The amount of trouble that kid got himself into.

He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

“J-Jesus!” Tony cried out as the ground suddenly began to shake, and the sound of screams and smashing glass came from inside the place. “Shit...”

-

 

Peter woke up.

 

Blood. Blood everywhere... literally everywhere. In his eyes, he couldn’t see... he couldn’t breathe.

Rory.

Aggressively rubbing his eyes, clearing them, coughing on the sawdust risen from the ground after the crash, Peter scrabbled frantically around him trying to find any sign of his friend.. the boy he loved...

The scene was hard to take in. There were bodies, literally everywhere. Every single one of these insane people was dead, gone. Right in front of him. Passing like leaves on a breeze. Like they’d never been there at all.

Then Rory’s body caught his eye.

“Rory!” Peter leapt over to him. He’d hit his head in the fall, but he remembered grabbing him and pushing him out of the way. The kid climbed over his friend’s body, quickly untying the chains that still bound him to the chair. “No, no, no, no..” he kept repeating, as he saw the halo of blood around Rory’s head. “Just stay with me, ok?” He reassured him. Or was he just reassuring himself?

A cry ripped through his small frame as he turned Rory’s limp body over. His ashen face was covered in sawdust... cuts covering his cheeks and a swollen lump on the back of his head, broken skin and blood pouring aimlessly out of it. Rory’s pale green eyes stared straight into Peter’s... and straight out the other side.

And Peter remembered.

Holding uncle Ben on the road, trying to block the wound and stop the blood, pressing tightly, the feeling of his father-figure’s familiar body become nothing but a piece of meaningless flesh.

This couldn’t happen again.

“No, no... please Rory, please, wake up-“ Peter cried desperately, panicked sobs wracking his body. “Wake up, wake up for me, please... I can’t - I can’t do this Rory please, I need you,” he breathed in so sharply it tore through his lungs, he couldn’t breathe. His cries echoed louder and louder throughout the huge room, bouncing over the corpses of the insane.

The quick flash of memory before crashing shot through Peter’s mind in a blur of white and gold - grabbing Rory’s chair, managing to miss the final chandelier falling just at the last second, before the sound of Rory’s head crunching against the ground filled his ears and he blacked out.

He’d killed him. He’d killed him trying to save him.

“No!” He wheezed, “no, no. It’s not fair. It’s not fair. It’s not fair,” Peter tipped his head back and cried, although it wasn’t so much a cry. It was a moan, filled with so much pain and loss and longing. He couldn’t do this. Not anymore.

 

He looked down at Rory. Rory Jenson. The kid who worked in the shitty comic shop down the road. The one with the brightest smile and cute dimples, the lightest freckles that you could only see in the sunlight. Whose eyes crinkled at the sides when his lips parted in a grin. Whose lips were so damaged yet so soft... Peter ran a finger over them, before jerking his hand back. So cold. Too cold.

It hurt.

It hurt so much. It was too much to bare.

The pain spread through his entire body... out to his arms, to his weak knees, to his fingertips which still lightly grazed Rory’s face.

Peter Parker didn’t even hear the sound of Tony’s feet crashing against the ground as he tore through the bodies towards him. Didn’t feel as the man wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up, then took off.

He’d lost Rory.

And with that, a part of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez I just realised how heavy this chapter is. Sorry if yall are gonna get depressed after this but this is apparently my strong point in writing so don’t hate me!!  
> I love you and I’ll be updating way more frequently now.  
> Happy extremely-late- New-Year!  
> See you guys later.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this :)


End file.
